


Kinkshaming

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Kink Shaming, Kinks, Male Friendship, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Romantic Friendship, Shame, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Stan has something to say to Rich (and Eddie too, come to think of it). And he doesn't care what he says but it has to be said.Oneshot/drabble





	Kinkshaming

"I'm just gonna say it." Stanley Uris deadpanned. 

"You don't care that Eddie broke his arm?" said Richie with a big grin. Eddie in question squeaked. What!

"What? No. Of course I do." Totally...right. "No, this is to you, Tozier."

"Me? But I'm innocent--"

"Calling people 'daddy' is gross." 

Stan smirked as Richie's face changed to mirror Eds' before: shocked and insulted. 

"Hey!" He frowned. "Stop kinkshaming me!"

Stan's smirk deepened even more. 

"Kinkshaming is my kink."

"...I hate you," Eddie muttered as Richie just screamed.


End file.
